Council of the Unified Force
A Jedi Council seeking to bring peace to the galaxy and balance to the force. =Jedi Temple on Haruun Kal= [http://jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=989&t=10473 Outside the Temple The grounds outside the temple are covered with a canopy to ensure the habitability in these areas, as there are several gardens arranged masterfully around the temple and on the side of the main road leading from the front entrance into Pelek Baw. The canopy was put in place after Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn was killed in the line of duty, rendering him unable to maintain the forrests surrounding the temple via the force. Landing Pads The upper most level of the Hangar Bay, opens and retracts into bay, places ship on a pad that either enters the docking bay, or a repair bay. Room of a Thousand Fountains Modeled after the room in the Jedi Temple on Courasant, the enormous green house occupied seven stories of the High Council quarter. Winding paths from the main entrance took a visiting Jedi through the foliage where they were encouraged to meditate. Fountains were hidden amongst the bushes and exotic greenery, and some were displayed brilliantly in the middle of the stone walk. The Council sometimes uses it as a meeting place, due to its peacefulness and serenity. Serving as a meditative retreat, it was also used as a recovery spot for injured Jedi because of its calming effects. It is also the final resting place of several fallen Jedi masters of the CUF including Masters Brandwyn and Rroorbacca. Unified Force War Room The center of holocomm transmissions to Jedi Command. Used to communicate with Jedi on the battlefield, a large holotable provided diagrams and views of ongoing battles with the holopresence of the generals around it. Council Chambers Much in the style of Other Jedi Temples, there are huge bay windows the Overlooking the mountain tops of Haruun Kal. Eight Seats sit in front of the bay windows over looking the room. There are several computer terminals on the left side of the room. and a large opening on the right that leads into a training room. The south side leads in to the hallways. Council of the Unified Force Archives A fathomless collection of ancient knowledge and research dating back thousands of standard years compiled from Jedi Archives throughout the galaxy and maintained by a high level Jedi Master of the CUF. The Unified Force Archives consisted of many levels of shelves and computers. The general collection was located in a two story chamber arranged in four long halls that all met in a large Rotunda in the center. Each of the four halls had a central aisle that ran its length, with several tables topped with computer terminals that were linked to the main index catalog. Off of these main aisles were hundreds of smaller ones that divided the stacks. Each stack contained trillions of datatapes and datacards, carefully sorted and arranged in categories and subcategories. Ringing the cross-shaped general floor was a walkway with stairs leading to a floor directly below. This pillared area was used as a hub for navigating between the general information and the stories beneath it that held more broad ranges of information. Accessed by a turbolift bank in the center of the large room, curious Jedi could delve through several stories of shelves and computers that housed great amounts of knowledge. Ranging from artifacts to small ships, these stories were used for further analysis and a more detailed research. [ =CUF Uncensored= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2i6Ozl5Rd0http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2i6Ozl5Rd0 - Copyright HKW Publications 1999 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULA8D5iW8m4http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULA8D5iW8m4 - Copyright HKW Publications 1999 =References= Category:Factions Category:Jedi Organizations